Everybody's Free
by mishy-mo
Summary: The gang go to the pharmaceutical conference mentioned in "Sports Medicine" Season 1. Cameron needs a little help applying sunscreen. Interesting situations ensue. No Stacey. House/Cam. Now rated M.
1. (Sunscreen)

**Everybody's Free**

 **A/N:** The gang go to the pharmaceutical conference mentioned in "Sports Medicine." Cameron needs a little help applying sunscreen. Interesting situations ensue. Set Pre-Stacy. House/Cam. In case anyone is wondering, the book featured is _Johnathan Strange & Mr Norrell_ by Susanna Clarke. Can't recommend it more for a good holiday read.

* * *

 **(Sunscreen)**

Cameron had been surprised when House agreed they could go to the conference in Bermuda. She was even more astounded when he said he'd be coming along too.

Still, she wasn't going to let him spoil some well earned R&R.

The boys planned to go scuba diving just about the whole time they were there.

She, on the other hand, hoped to spend the whole time on the beach with a good book.

House didn't declare his plans.

Not that she cared.

* * *

She sauntered out to the beach in a black bikini with an almost opaque navy sarong around her waist, sunglasses perched on her nose and a small bag over her arm containing her chosen holiday read, a bottle of sunscreen, her iPod and a few notes.

She made a beeline for the bar, picking up some hydration in the form of a rum and coke and tipping the bartender so that her drink wouldn't be empty for the rest of the day. Another note ensured her temporary ownership of a sun lounger in prime location, a quiet spot in view of the beach bar and midway between the hotel and the waterline.

Arranging all her bits and pieces, removing her sarong, placing the parasol just so and taking a seat she began to coat her body in the second application of sunscreen for the day. She was nothing if not thorough.

She started with her toes, slowly working her away up her body coating every inch with the white cream. She was just working on her thighs when a pair of knee length boarder shorts came into view on the lounger next to her. Taking in the body attached to the shorts she reconsigned that it was House.

"Morning." she said softly.

His dark glass covered eyes turned in her direction, she felt only the slightest bit self-conscious as she applied sunscreen to her belly, feeling the sweep of his eyes up and down her body.

"Morning." he responded gruffly, then softly to himself. "There go my plans for the holiday."

"What?"

"Nothing." he growled, settling down on his lounger, pushing the buds from his iPod into his ears.

Cameron simply shrugged and continued her business of spreading lotion over her skin. It was very dignified until she was started to coat her back.

She heard a huff come from House's direction but paid little mind.

She struggled on for another half minute before she heard him mutter.

"Oh for crying out loud." getting to his feet. "Move." he said taking the bottle out of her hands.

She was surprised, not by the manner in which he offered to help but by the fact that he offered to help at all.

He tipped his head forward and looked over the rim of his sunglasses at her. "Do you want help or not?"

"Yes." she breathed and turned her back to him, pulling her hair to one side.

There was an embarrassing wet sound as he squeezed out a large blob of sunscreen onto his hand. But Cameron was too nervous to smile, let alone comment. Ever since they'd been on their non-date she had started developing a serious case of the butterflies whenever she was around him. And now, now he was going to touch her bare skin.

She bit her lip to keep from gasping as his warm hands spread the cool lotion over her skin. He worked with precision, sweeping his fingers over her back and down her sides. She couldn't help but shiver as his fingers moved beneath the thin band of her bikini to ensure the skin beneath was protected. There was no sound from him as he moved higher, smoothing his hands over her neck and shoulders until he was quite sure he'd coated every inch of skin she'd missed and a few more just for good measure.

"Thank you." she murmured.

His hands lingered just a few seconds longer than necessary.

He grunted in response returning to his sun lounger.

Bringing her drink to her lips she put away more than two thirds of it, before laying down her body and trying to settle her heart rate as she opened her book to the first page.

Consumed by the story pouring out in front of her she soon forgot about House, looking up only when the waiter brought her over a fresh drink, murmuring her thanks and then returning to the novel.

She slowly became aware of the intensity of the sun growing on her back and the parasol's shadow threatening to move from the page.

Noon.

She glanced over at House, seeing his already tan skin bronzing further under the Caribbean sun.

"You know," she said softly, seeing his head turn slightly she knew she had his attention despite the buds still in his ears. "You really should wear sunscreen." she said tossing him the bottle and heading back to the hotel, tying the sarong around her hips.

* * *

As she returned, two bottles of water under her arm and carrying two plates of food from the buffet table she saw him smoothing the cream over his skin. She smirked slightly, glad he was heading her advice.

"Hey." she said leaning down and setting a plate down and one bottle of water on the small table next to his sun lounger.

"Hey." He responded glancing over at her, but double taking almost immediately, his gaze fixed on her cleavage bent in his direction.

She cleared her throat, knowing where his gaze was.

His eyes flicked up, looking at her over the rim of his sunglasses once more with those piecing blue eyes. "Thanks."

She stood up. "You're welcome. Want a hand with that?" She said nodding down at the bottle of sunscreen.

He didn't answer her, other than to hold out the bottle. She set down her own plate and water on her own little table before turning back to him. It was clear where his gaze had been in the moments her attentions were diverted.

She sighed and pulled the bottle from his outstretched hand.

He grunted slightly as he turned on the lounger.

The hours of inactivity must have hurt his leg. Still that was his choice so she choose not to pity him.

She sat behind him and loaded her hands up with sunscreen before spreading her hands across his back. It seemed like all of him was warm, his shimmering bronze skin a fire beneath her fingers reminding her that she shouldn't be touching him like this. She smoothed her hands over his back and sighed softly. She were surprised when a little gooseflesh rippled across the skin his back as her hands moved over his sides as he had done for her. A smirk graced her lips, he must be quite sensitive there. She filed the information away, though there was a distinct possibility of never getting the opportunity to use it. She finished coating every facet of flesh she would let her self touch.

"Done." she said softly, quickly retreating to the safety of her lounger and starting to tuck in her meal.

The bartender brought her over a fresh drink.

She smiled a with thanks as he set it down and left.

"How did you manage that?" sounded House's gruff voice.

"What?"

"The bartender bring over drinks for you."

"I gave him a fifty this morning."

"Ha." he laughed mirthlessly, picking up a slice of cheese and ham, rolling it and thrusting it into his mouth.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Well," he garbled between chews. "Looking like that..." chew, "...all you had to do was lean over the bar and smile." More chewing. "Coulda saved yourself fifty bucks."

"Didn't you hire me because I don't choose the easy way?"

"This isn't even a choice. You decided to tip him even though you didn't need to, I mean everything here is comp'ed."

"I'm asking him to go out of his way... it seemed fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Tell me about it." she muttered to herself, she stood up having had enough of the conversation. She slid off her sarong and sunglasses then padded down towards the shoreline feeling House's eyes on her the whole time.

* * *

House let loose a low hiss as she dived into the clear blue water.

When he came on to the beach that morning he had a plan; sit next to the most gorgeous body he could find and try and get it in his bed before the end of the conference.

It was only after she spoke that he realised it was Cameron. His Cameron. Well, maybe not his.

He'd thought she was beautiful fully clothed, but walking around in a bikini he knew she was a goddess.

He flexed his hand, still able to feel her soft, unblemished, alabaster skin beneath his palm.

There was no doubt he was attracted to her, and if he was reading her behavior correctly she had certainly taken an interest in him too. Would it be so bad if he slept with her? To have a chance to explore those hidden crevasses, to feel her body soft and pliant beneath his.

But what would she want in return? And is there anything he'd be prepared to give up for that pleasure?

* * *

Cameron slowly made her way back up the beach, unsure what mood House would be in when she returned.

She grew indignant when she saw her book in his hands resting on his crotch.

"If you've lost my page, I will kill you." she said picking up a towel.

"Wizards. In York. What is this? Harry Potter for grown ups?" he teased.

"And yet, you're still reading."

"I didn't say it was bad."

Cameron just smirked as she finished drying off her body.

"Thank you for finishing off my ham." she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. I left you the salad you insisted on putting on both our plates."

"I see that, maybe I'll just stick with my liquid lunch." she said downing the rest of her rum and coke.

"Hmm."

It was clear she'd lost his attention, she stood over him holding the bottle of sun lotion right in front of his face obscuring his view of the words on the page.

"What do you say?" he said looking up at her.

"Do my back or I'll take my book off you?"

"So I can keep it?"

"For now."

He nodded and set the book down, pages pressed against the sand, before moving his left leg over the side of the lounger giving her space to sit between his legs as he took the bottle from her hand. But she didn't sit. Not immediately, anyway. She bent down, turning the book upright and folding down the page corner before closing it and setting it on the table.

House watched her complete the action with a frown, it lingered as she sat in front of him.

"What did you do that for?" he said putting lotion on his hands, before smoothing it over her back.

"My grandmother. She said that books have souls, and if you lay them with pages down then the soul pours out of it." She felt his hand pause over her shoulder. "Superstitious nonsense I know, but every book she gave me I loved, they felt special to me, as if they really did have souls." She shrugged, and his hand began to move again. "It became a habit. And after she passed it became a way to respect and remember her."

Cameron wished she could see he face, to know what he thought of her confession but a comfortable silence was all the response that she received.

She tilted her head and groaned softly as his fingers splayed up over her neck.

They both froze.

In telling her story she'd forgotten herself; forgotten that she wasn't supposed to be enjoying his hands on her body, forgotten that she wasn't supposed to be attracted to him. She became very aware of her proximity to him; the heat radiating across her back, the press of his thigh on her wrist as she gripped the edge of the lounger.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before his fingers began to move, kneading her flesh and working the lotion into her skin.

She dropped her head forward and gave in, letting herself enjoy his touch and pulling her lip between her teeth to keep from moaning again.

His hands felt exquisite, the pressure, the heat, smooth skin and rough callouses. It was all too easy to imagine them in more intimate areas, sending her to dizzying highs with absolute precision.

She could tell he was leaning forwards slightly as heat radiated from his chest to her back. His breath tickled her skin sending ripples of gooseflesh cascading over her back.

She sighed softly knowing it was going to be over soon.

"Thank you." she murmured.

"You can manage the rest, right?" he said his hands resting on her hips, thumbs sweeping over her skin.

"I think so." Cameron said standing, moving away from him. Despite the heat of the Caribbean sun she shivered missing the heat that radiated from him, from inside her own body at being so close to him. She bent to retrieve the bottle of sun lotion and retreat to her lounger not daring to look at him. She made quick work of reapplying the sunscreen before lowering the lounger and laying down on her stomach.

"Don't you want your book?" House asked watching her.

"No. You can hang on to it for now." she said closing her eyes, settling down for an afternoon doze in the sun.

* * *

Waves lapped the shore and the sun beat down. Time drifted by, she didn't fall into a deep sleep instead, she had moments of consciousness interspersed with delicious day dreams most of them involving House's hands in someplace or another.

She didn't hear anything, but she was aware of a shadow over her.

"Hey." House grunted.

"What is it, House?" she asked not moving.

There was a short pause before she felt something cold drip on her back.

"Jesus Christ!" she said starting, getting up off the lounger in double quick time.

"I brought you ice cream."

She stared at him incredulously, glancing very briefly at the offered confection.

"You've licked both of them." she said seeing the trails left by his tongue.

"They were melting but if you don't want one..." he said bringing them closer, wrapping his tongue around one mound of ice cream.

"Gimme."

"Not saying please again? What would your mother think of your manners?"

"You don't respond to social niceties so why bother?"

His mouth spread into a smirk, before he held his hand out to her. She carefully removed one cone from his grip and quickly brought it to her lips, sweeping her tongue around the ice cream. She hummed softly.

"Enjoying that?" he asked staring at her.

"Obviously." she said, taking a seat on her lounger once more facing him.

"You're welcome." he said dropping back into his lounger.

"How's the book coming along?" she said waving her cone in his direction.

"Good."

She smiled. "I think I'll head in and get ready for dinner." she said packing away her things.

"You want to take my book away from me?" he said hugging it to his chest.

"It's my book."

He huffed childishly.

"You can borrow it again later. Perhaps during the lecture tomorrow."

The corners of his mouth turned upwards and he held the book out to her.

"I'll hold you to that."

She smiled softly and took the book from him, packing it way with the rest of her things.

"See you later." she said standing. "And thank you. For the ice cream."

She wandered back up to the hotel all the while lapping at the dripping cone.

House sighed deeply watching her go.

What the hell was he doing?

* * *

Bag of cookies. Check. Diet coke. Check. Book. Check.

Cameron sat in the middle of the bed in girl boxers and large t-shirt, slowly devouring the novel and working her way through the bag of cookies. The perfect way to spend an evening.

She didn't hear the first knock at the door, too lost in fantasy, but she did hear the sharp rap of a cane against the door leaving no doubt as to who was on the other side.

Marking her place she got up from the bed and came over to the door and opened it to reveal House standing a pair of shorts and a tee, his feet in his trade mark sneakers.

"Yes?" she answered leaning against the door. She didn't miss his gaze flicking taking in her state of undress. Still, it was more than she was wearing on the beach that day so she didn't let herself feel uncomfortable.

"I want the book." House demanded.

"I reading it."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

He grunted and thumped his cane on the floor, obviously unhappy with the answer.

"We could read together." she suggested after a moment.

"What?"

"I'm about 10 pages ahead of you now, you catch up and then we sit and read it together."

"Are you a fast reader?" he enquired.

"When I need to be, but I'm enjoying this. We do this at my pace or not at all."

He seemed to consider this very seriously before stepping close, staring down at her. "Fine." he muttered before passing into the room.

Cameron closed the door behind him, more than a little apprehensive.

"You've got cookies?! Why didn't you say?"

Cameron grinned instantly feeling relaxed by his excitement.

"Didn't want you agreeing just because you want my cookies." she said turning and heading over to the bed.

"It wouldn't just be about the cookies." he said his hand already deep in the bag as he toed of his shoes and got comfortable on the bed. "But it does help. Snacks are essential to a good night in."

"Couldn't agree more." she said sitting next to him, holding out the book and an empty hand for the bag of cookies.

They traded. Cameron waited patiently as he caught up to her place. She followed the story over again finding that their reading speed didn't differ too much, as she put a cookie in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

How did she end up in this situation?

Lying on a bed half naked next to her boss, who she had a crush on, pressed together shoulder to thigh, sharing cookies and a novel. In fact, she'd practically spent the whole day with him come to think of it. The day had started out with such familiarity and now it had ended up like this.

House held out an empty hand, she put a cookie in it with out him having to verbally ask for it. He shoved it in his mouth ungracefully before uncurling the tab on the page.

They read carefully.

House glanced at her, 3 seconds later she nodded.

They read again.

House glanced at her, maybe 5 seconds this time she nodded.

They read on.

House didn't bother looking over at her, he allowed 5 seconds before flipping the page. With no protest from Cameron he assumed he had adopted an appropriate pace.

Hours disappeared like this with only a few interruptions; passing cookies, sipping diet coke, taking pills and visiting the bathroom.

House held his hand out for a cookie and nothing happened.

Glancing over he noticed that Cameron had snuggled down and fallen asleep, the bag of cookies lying between them. He watched her for a long moment, considering deeply the puzzle as to how he'd managed to get into this situation.

Here he was, lying in bed with his much younger fellow sleeping soundly beside him. The plan for the his holiday was well and truly out of the window. For one thing he wasn't in his own bed, he was in hers, and despite her naked legs stretching down the bed just out of reach, there were plenty of clothes shielding other body parts from view. He was just in two minds as to whether he'd prefer they were gone or not.

Turning his attention back to the book, flicking back a few pages and marking a place for her. He tapped his fingers against the page gently as he considered what to do. He could leave, but he would risk disturbing her and some part of him really didn't want to do that.

He picked up the bag of cookies carefully, trying not to make a noise. She stirred briefly and moved closer. He set the bag carefully on the bedside table and withdrew a cookie popping it into his mouth as he returned to the previous page and continued on.

* * *

House stirred, blinking in the light.

The book lay pages down on his chest, he smiling slightly he thought of what Cameron had said earlier that day, if the book had a soul then it was pouring into him. Speaking of whom, looking past the book on his chest, there was a crop of auburn hair across his belly. He would also guess that an arm and a leg and snaked their way across his body too. One of the most surprising aspects of his current situation was his right arm around her shoulders returning the embrace.

It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable position to be in but he had to move, his bladder demanded it.

He started by removing the book, carefully keeping his place. Now he just had to move Cameron, but there was no way to do that without waking her.

House sighed softly.

"Cameron." he muttered.

She moaned softly and shifted closer.

"Cameron." he said in a more authoritative voice.

She jerked awake, instantly aware that she was somewhere she shouldn't be.

"Sorry." she mumbled still half asleep, carefully extracting herself from his body.

"S'fine, I fell asleep too." He said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Cameron rolled over to face away from him as she pulled the sheets around her body. She could still feel his body heat warming her cheek, but it was nothing to compared to the burn of embarrassment that spread over every inch of skin.

She listened as he used the restroom, hoping that he wouldn't say anything about her falling asleep on him. The click of the bathroom light going off seemed to echo around the room. A rustling sound reached her ears then the click of the bedside table lamp followed by darkness.

Then the bed sunk behind her.

House was actually getting into bed with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"Sleeping."

"House..."

"Cameron, it's 2am. I wanna go to sleep and this bed is designed to sleep two people."

"But..."

The bed crunched softly as he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Go to sleep, Cameron."

"Okay." she whispered. She made herself comfortable, her bare foot coming into contact with his shin. She didn't move away, it was her bed after all. "G'night."

"Night." he said softly, shifting a little, somehow getting closer without touching.

Cameron knew she should be worrying about what was happening, trying to figure out what was going on between them but sleep beckoned; she was deliciously warm and the sound of House's slow, deep breathing invited her into slumber.

* * *

Sleep fell away slowly. First she became of the gentle ebb of daylight though the curtains, so that she didn't see black behind closed lids but darkness with the slightest of warm hues. Sound came next, her breathing but echoed somehow. That was strange. Next was warmth. However it wasn't evenly spread as if she were smothered by a duvet, it seemed localised at her back, down her legs and around her waist. Sensation followed. Very swiftly with realisation and remembrance.

House had shared her bed last night. And through the night his body had become entangled with hers. Their legs were twisted together, his arm beneath her shirt, his grip tight around her waist, his crotch was nestled against her ass and a hardness that could only be attributed to one hell of a morning erection pressed against that soft flesh of her behind.

She felt her chest begin to rise and fall at a more rapid pace, her heart beating out of her chest and body beginning to burn with desire.

This was by far the most intimate position she'd been in for some time, and it was with a man she longed for and yet not kissed, a man she'd touched but not caressed.

She exhaled slowly trying to calm herself down, but once all the breath was gone from her body and her chest entirely deflated it shifted down and down until her breast came into contact with his thumb.

She gasped, almost inaudibly, but the air that filled her lungs brought her away from that glorious illicit contact.

A sigh escaped her. She was completely torn, lying here with him was exquisite torture. It was wonderful, delicious and yet she craved so much more. The hard length against her bottom teasing her mercilessly.

She tried to move, to end her torment but his arm tightened around her, his hand pressed hard against her warm belly.

"Where do you think you're going?" his voice rumbled low, reverberating though her chest.

"No where." she sighed, resigned to her fate.

She considered briefly, who was taking advantage of who, but soon became lost in a tangle of advantages and upper hands and yet nothing of this seemed fair. Why couldn't she just tell him she liked him? Why couldn't she just kiss him?

What's the worst that could happen if she rolled over and pressed her lips to his, pulled her body over his and...

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Bit early for housekeeping." House murmured.

"I ordered breakfast for 8 so I'd be up in time for the lecture."

"Great, I could use some coffee."

"Should I get the..."

"Come in!" he yelled.

"Ow." she said reaching up to cover her ear.

A woman came in with a trolley. She glanced over at them and didn't even bother to raise her eyebrows before setting about the business of laying out the ordered breakfast items on the table and enough crockery for two.

"I hope you enjoy your meal." she said as she backed out of the room.

"Thank you." Cameron said softly, still rubbing her ear.

The door shut and they were left alone again.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Breakfast. I would have thought that was obvious."

She nodded, so they were just going to forget that his erection was pressing into her ass, that she had gasped when his thumb grazed her breast.

"It's all the way over there." she said nodding to the table. "And I need to use the bathroom."

"Fine." he growled removing his arm from around her, his hand smoothing over her skin.

She slipped out of bed and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom closing the door swiftly behind her. The last thing House saw of her was the swell of her ass covered by thin cotton girl boxers which did nothing to help alleviate his erection. It had been a long while since his morning wood had actually been coupled with any kind of sexual desire, but instead of alleviating itself after a few minutes of being awake it grew exponentially as he felt Cameron wake in his arms, her body fractionally squirming and straining for the slightest bit more sensation and the sweet sound of her gasp as she brought her breast into contact with his thumb.

He could have let her go when she tried to escape his hold, could have pretended he'd been asleep through the whole thing but she felt so good against him. He wanted her, there was no denying that and he had no doubts that their coupling would be sensational but what about the fallout? The plan for this holiday had been to sleep with someone anonymous, a hot bodied stranger he'd never meet again and yet he'd spent all his time with Cameron so far. Getting closer to her in more ways than one. He had to put a stop to this.

Sitting with his legs over the edge of the bed he pulled his shorts up around his knees.

The bathroom door opened.

He saw her gaze rest on his scar a moment before he stood and did up the fastenings on his shorts.

She held out a toothbrush to him, it looked brand new.

"A spare toothbrush. You weren't planning on getting laid this week were you?" he teased taking it from her.

"I got it on the plane yesterday morning."

"It was a short haul flight."

"I asked for earplugs so I could have a nap whilst you were arguing with Foreman. And she brought me one of those little bags you get on a long haul flight."

"And you kept the toothbrush."

"They're handy. I keep one in my purse too."

"For when you're getting laid stateside."

"In case I pull all-nighters at the hospital so I don't need to go around with coffee breath for two days." she shot back.

He observed her a moment before nodding. "Thank you." he said stepping past her into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"And since when did you become so interested in my sex life?!" she shouted through the door.

"Can't hear you!" he called back.

He thought he was going to leave. Now he was standing in a bathroom about to brush his teeth before sharing a rather intimate breakfast with the woman he'd decided to avoid after spending most of the past 24 hours with. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he caught sight of the still enormous bulge in his pants. He groaned loudly and started thinking of various gruesome images stored in his mind from medical textbooks so that he'd be able to pee without coating the walls and ceiling.

* * *

"Or lack there of." she muttered to herself as she moved over to the table, took a seat and poured coffee for them both preparing it just the way they both liked.

She smothered a slice of toast in butter, humming with pleasure at the salty flavour spreading over her tongue. She thought about another salt flavoured that could be spreading over her tongue and it made her squirm.

Sitting a little sideways on her seat, bringing a foot onto the cushion, she leaned forward and got on with the serious business of breakfast rather than thinking about the man behind the bathroom door.

She found a small empty plate and started picking at the various dishes in front of her.

House emerged a few minutes later.

"There's enough food here to feed four people let alone two." House said sitting across from her, grabbing the plate of sausages, pancakes and bacon with maple syrup, setting it directly in front of him.

"It all looked so good on the menu." she said with a shrug. "I wanted to try everything." Stretching over she stuck her fork into the top pancake and plopped it onto her plate.

He glared at her.

"Don't give me that look. This is my breakfast. You're more than welcome to head down to the restaurant and sit with Chase and Foreman if you'd prefer." she said cutting a piece off the pancake and placing it in her mouth.

House took a sip of his coffee and reached for the maple syrup drenching the dry pancake that was now on top.

The meal passed in silence but for the sound of the ocean coming through the open balcony doors. House pulling dishes in front of him one at a time until he fancied something else, Cameron picking and choosing from the plates regardless of whether it was the one that House was currently eating from.

It was almost domestic.

House poured himself another cup of coffee and topped up her cup at the same time. She nodded her thanks before leaning back in her chair satiated and full, coffee cupped between her hands as she stared out of the window admiring the view.

"This place is beautiful." she said to herself.

"Yeah," he said with a mouthful of pancake. House admired the view too, but he didn't need to look out of the window to see it.

He was so screwed.

"I'd better go get ready for this thing." he said shoveling in another half pancake into his mouth.

Cameron looked over at him and smiled softly.

House found himself smiling back as he stood.

"See you later." he said picking up his shoes and cane and limping to the door. "And..."

"I'll bring the book."

He nodded back at her then left.

House stepped into the corridor, his bare feet settling into the carpet as he closed the door behind him.

"House?" a thick Australian voice sounded.

He sighed and rested his head against the cool wood before turning towards the voice and striking out a confidant pace down the hall.

"Good morning." He said with a wide grin.

Chase just stared.

"Well, I certainly had one." House continued, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.


	2. (To Feel Good)

**Everybody's Free**

A/N: Now rated M due to the rather explicit sex scene in this chapter.

* * *

 **(To Feel Good)**

Cameron reluctantly pulled on her pants and shirt, it was god-damned hot and the last thing she wanted to do was wear anything more than the lingerie that already adorned her body but it was a conference and she should at least attempt to look professional. Well, a little professional she thought slipping her feet into her flip flops once she was dressed.

She checked she had everything in her purse and headed out into the corridor.

"Hey."

She jumped in surprise seeing Chase waiting for her.

"Jesus, you scared me." she said her voice shaky.

"Sorry. How are you doing this morning?"

"Okay, until the last five seconds." She said making her way along the hallway.

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "Didn't see you for breakfast, I was worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine. Yesterday I arranged for breakfast to be sent to my room this morning so I could eat in peace." she answered. And surprisingly, despite the unexpected company, that's exactly what had happened.

Chase nodded and followed her into the elevator.

"You know," he said attempting to sound casual. "House missed breakfast too."

"Oh?" she said with the same vaguely casual tone.

"Yeah. You haven't seen him, have you?"

It was ambiguous enough that she could rephrase it in her mind so that is sounded something like, _You haven't seen him in the last half hour, have you?_

"No, no I haven't." she replied looking over at him, wondering slightly where this line of questioning was coming from.

"Okay."

"Not worried about him too, are you?" she asked with a teasing grin, hoping to alleviate the tension in the conversation.

He smiled. "Nah, he can take care of himself. Mostly"

"But you were worried about me." she said as they exited the elevator.

"I suppose that depends on what you were up to." he said following her, he took her arm gently so that she would look at him when he asked, "You're sure there's nothing I need to worry about?"

"No. And if there was, I'm a big girl and I can worry about my own problems." she said surely stepping away from him and into the conference suite. She greeted the receptionist with a smile took her name tag and headed into the lecture room Chase following close behind. It was a little surprising to see that House was already seated towards the back, a single empty chair at his left side.

Cameron chanced a glance in Chase's direction before heading to the seat next to their boss. She could feel Chase's stare on her back as she shimmied along the aisle, as House moved his cane from the empty seat and she dropped into it beside him.

"Did you bring it?" he said leaning over, practically whispering in her ear.

Cameron was sure Chase could see here blush from where he still stood just watching her.

"Yes." she said fishing out the novel from her bag.

House took it greedily and thumbed through to the page he last read.

"By the way," he added looking past her at the still staring Australian. "Chase thinks we slept together."

"Why would he think that?"

"He saw me coming out your room this morning."

"And I don't suppose you told him the truth? Or did any thing to alleviate his suspicions."

"I said I had a good morning. Not my fault if he jumps to conclusions."

Cameron rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Come on, I couldn't tell him what actually happened. It's just so... lame. Plus he's fun to mess with."

"I don't like being messed with." she said seriously.

"I'm not messing with you, I'm messing with him. You know exactly what is going on." he said, his eyes meeting hers.

The thing is she didn't. She didn't have a clue what was going on. She was trapped in a hurricane and the only thing steady and sure was him.

"No, you just want to pretend you're messing around with me."

He shrugged. "He's already got the idea in his head."

She shook her head. She should just talk to Chase and deny it outright, tell him what actually happened. But... what actually happened she didn't want to tell anyone. She wanted to keep it secret, keep it hers and hers alone. And it seemed like there was only one way to do that.

"I'm in."

"What? Really?" He asked more than a little surprised.

"Yeah, just nothing too crazy okay?"

"I never thought you'd be so cool." he said with a smirk "And I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much."

"Yeah, you're a paragon of sanity."

* * *

"Mighta known this would turn into a love story." he said as conference ended and delegates began to file out of the room.

"Spoilers." Cameron sighed.

"Aw come on. You didn't guess?"

"I figured they'd manage to find some space for romance in amongst all the wizardry, war and traveling. I mean look at the size of the thing!"

He nodded his head in a non-committal sort of way.

"Gonna stop?" She said holding her hand out for the book.

She watched as he marked his place.

"I didn't say it was bad."

They waited for the rest of the aisle to clear before standing to make their way to the lunch reception, a chance for everyone who attended the conference to talk to colleagues they haven't spoken to in years, issuing compliments to faces, criticism behind backs and comparing how far they'd come since the last time they'd seen each other.

A real dick waving contest.

Cameron just wanted to go back to her room, change into her bikini and retreat to the beach with the book. But House insisted they go. For a short while at least.

The small of Cameron's back burned with the heat from House's hand as he guided her into the room. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling self-conscious, feeling as if everyone in the room had turned to watch them.

"Just enjoy yourself, Cameron." House murmured leaning close.

She nodded.

"Wanna grab a seat?" she said holding out her bag for him to take. "I'll grab lunch and drinks."

"Is it too early for scotch?"

"If its neat, then yes."

He huffed taking her bag.

"Bourbon and Coke then."

She nodded and drifted in the general direction of the rest of the congregation.

For the most part no one payed her the slightest bit of attention, but she was quite sure there were murmurs, the occasional stare. She reached the buffet table lining up three plates on her left forearm and hand and moving down the table filling a plate for her, a plate for House and the other with two pieces of chocolate cake. She slipped cutlery and napkins in her pants pocket and moved with relative ease to the bar. Two glasses were set in front of her moments later, she gripped the rims between thumb and forefinger, the digits slipping beneath the surface of the fluid inside. She sashayed her out of the crowd and located House sitting at a table close to the exit, Chase wasn't too far away glowering in his direction.

Cameron steeled herself and made a beeline for the seat next to House. She set down the drinks first before pressing her fingers into her mouth. Chase stared.

House smirked up at her.

"Pretty talented at juggling plates."

"I used to help out in my aunts restaurant when I was younger."

Cameron set down the plates, the cake between them, before removing the cutlery from her pocket and taking a seat.

"Better selection than yesterday." he said, motioning to his plate.

"I thought you'd approve." she answered simply.

After a bite of something a little spicier than expected he asked, "Which glass is mine?"

"They're the same." Cameron answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we can share some scotch later if you like?" she said smirking over at him.

"Cheers." He said clinking his glass against hers before taking a large swig.

"This looks cozy." Chase said wandering over with a glass in hand.

"Hey." greeted Cameron, sidestepping his comment. "Where's Foreman?"

"Probably hip deep in rep pus-" House started.

"Urgh, please don't finish that sentence." Cameron pleaded, lowering her full fork, unable to eat with the current picture in her mind.

House glanced over at her, looking just a little chastised. "Fine."

Chase took a seat across from them, a deep frown settled on his brow.

"So, what did you think of the lecture?" he asked casually, wanting to see more of their interactions.

"I wouldn't know." Said House clearing the last crumbs from his plate, before leering slightly at Cameron. "It's not like I was paying attention, was I?"

She smirked slightly, struggling to conceal her mirth. "That's true."

"What?!" Chase exclaimed.

Cameron looked at him like he'd grown two heads. "When have you ever known House to pay attention to any lecture?"

"I know but..."

"I think young Chase is curious about the _manner_ in which I was distracted." he said pulling the chocolate cake in front of him taking a large forkful and devouring it with enthusiasm. "Ish'int tha' righ'?" he garbled.

Chase narrowed his eyes at House's terrible table manners before looking at Cameron. "You can't tell me you're sleeping with him."

Cameron raised her eyebrows and glanced at House, who was smirking like a lunatic, then back a Chase before shrugging. "Fine then, I won't."

"Wha-what?" he stammered.

"What?" she said reaching over and filling her fork full of chocolate cake, slipping it past her lips.

"Are you two...?" he said wildly gesticulating between them.

"Are we?" House said smiling over at Cameron.

She stared back at him and her heart broke just a little. With her whole being she wished it were true. Cameron struggled to smile.

"I'm not sure. He said I can't tell him."

"He said _you_ couldn't tell him. He didn't say anything about me." House said with a grin. Then turned to Chase. "Do you really want to know?"

"I think I already do." he said standing up and leaving.

Cameron dejectedly took another piece of cake. Pretending to have slept with House just made it all the more painfully apparent that she hadn't.

"You okay?" House murmured softly.

"Not going to gloat about how well that went?"

"It went very well, but it can wait."

Cameron nodded. "I think I'll head back to my room."

House stood.

She looked up at him.

"Can't let you leave on your own, it would ruin the illusion." was his answer as he held out her purse to her.

She sighed deeply and shouldered her bag. This time she shivered as his hand settled on the small of her back as they left the room.

But it remained in place as they left the conference suite.

Warmth began to spread through her as soon as they were away from prying eyes. The touch was now voluntary and she took great comfort and strength from it.

They stepped in the elevator and his hand fell away as they turned towards the closing doors.

House thumped his cane gently into the floor as the elevator rose up.

The pace of his thumps barely changed as they strode into the hallway and along to her room.

House leaned against the wall as she inserted pressed the key to the door, the electric lock clacking loudly.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

She looked over at him and sighed softly. She doubted that he'd ever looked at her with such concern before, those blue eyes intense and clear. Her gaze flickered to his lips, a smooth oasis in a desert of prickly heat.

"I don't want to be messed around." she said softly, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

House sighed. "I told you..."

She leaned forward, rested her hand on his chest before pressing her lips to his.

Cameron couldn't breathe, she'd done it. Taken a leap of faith. His mouth was slightly open against hers, his lips tasting like sweet chocolate, his chest warm and still beneath her palm. Even if nothing more came of it, she at least knew what he tasted like; storing the information to fill her future fantasies with a little more realism.

She felt his hand on her shoulder pushing her gently.

Something in her rebelled at the thought of him ending this so soon. Her hand fisted around his shirt, holding him close as she moved her lips against his a little more insistently, sucking his lower lip between her lips and grazing that sensitive flesh with her teeth.

Cameron felt his chest heave then heard a small groan escape him. It was as much as she was prepared to put on the line without any response from him.

She drew back, it took a moment for his eyes to open but when they did she was rewarded with a look of pure want and desire. She smiled sadly, expecting that nothing would come of her bold move.

She pushed the door into her room. Once inside she let it go, allowing the weight of it close and lock the door behind her, but instead of the clack of the lock clicking into place came the sound of wood crunching. Turning, she saw House's cane barring the door from closing. Her heart began beating out of her chest, her whole body seeming to shiver with every thud against her ribcage.

As the door opened she licked her lips and swallowed.

The look on House's face was dark.

If she didn't know better she would have thought it was anger brooding in him, despite knowing it was something more along the lines of lust a trickle of fear coursed through her at the intensity she saw there. He moved quickly, more quickly than any man with a cane had a right to. Not that he had a cane in his hand any more, it had fallen abandoned to the floor the instant he came over the threshold.

She moaned as his mouth descended on hers, one hand at her cheek and an arm wrapped entirely around her waist.

She opened her mouth, her body, her heart to him in that instant; satisfied enough for now to just to have his tongue in her mouth hoping that he would fulfill her in other ways soon. Shaking hands reached up and stroked his cheeks. This was real. He was real, he was really here kissing her with passion and vigor, thrusting his tongue into her mouth devouring her entire. Cameron hummed loudly, touching her tongue gently to his, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against her.

She shivered and gasped as the arm around her hips moved, sliding down over her ass, gripping her hip and tilting her body against his growing erection.

He drew his upper body back a little, looking down at her with eyes almost entirely black.

She wanted to say something, tell him that she'd been waiting to do this for months, that she wanted him, needed him more than words could say but she didn't want to break the spell that had settled between them.

He tilted his head very slightly to the side as his right hand smoothed around her belly to the lowest button on her blouse, asking a silent question as to whether it was okay to continue.

Cameron smoothed her fingers gently over his scruff, it was softer than she expected probably because it was a little thicker than normal. It had adopted a slightly downy quality, and showed a little more gray than when it was cropped closer to his chin; she found it even more appealing than his usual five o'clock shadow.

Her stomach shivered as his fingertips grazed her skin, demanding an answer.

She licked her lips and nodded.

As his fingers began working on her blouse, he leaned down and put his mouth on her neck, tasting licking and nipping expertly.

Yet another sigh escaped her as her head rolled to the side allowing him better access. She moved her hands down over his chest then down beneath the hem of his shirt. His skin, warm against her fingertips, twitched at the slightest brush of skin on skin. She moved her hands around to just above his hips remembering that when she had rubbed sunscreen on his back that this area was quite sensitive.

He grunted against her neck, the sound sending a shiver down her spine.

His mouth moved down her throat, blouse now hanging open, he laid a trail of soft kisses along her shoulder as he slowly removed the material.

She hadn't expected this of him; this slow, sensual seduction. Then again, he was thorough, that much at least was clear given they way he worked cases. His fingers smoothed down her arms as her shirt fell away, goosebumps cascading over her freshly exposed skin.

She tugged at his shirt.

He sighed exasperated at the interruption, he reluctantly lifted it over his head at her insistence before continuing his careful exploration.

It felt like his hands were everywhere, it was all she could focus on. Her own hands weren't idol, however they lack his precision and delicacy; instead calculated feather-like touches she kneaded his flesh and clawed his skin demanding more and more from him.

He pressed his mouth to her lace covered nipple and her nails dug into his scalp.

She moaned. He grunted.

His hands gripped her ass greedily as desire began to overpower his control.

Cameron reached back and unclasped her bra.

House gripped the now loose material and pulled it down of her body before latching his mouth onto the breast he hadn't yet touched, his fingers pressing into her soft mound.

"Ahh." she breathed reaching for the fastenings of his pants.

She waited as long as she could but memories of his length pressed to her bottom that morning taunted her. She needed to see him. Needed to feel him.

"Guh." he grunted as Cameron's breasts were ripped from his grasp as she dropped to her knees in front of him. "Hey."

She glared up at him, eyes dark, daring him to stop her.

He smirked slightly and held up his hands in surrender, this was far from over and he would get his chance to explore her body further.

After she'd satisfied her curiosity.

Cameron took slow deep breaths as she carefully lowered his jeans and boxers to just midway down his thigh, leaving his scar covered as she eased his large member from under the elastic of his boxers. She cast her eyes over him. The male sex organ is hardly an attractive thing but his was wonderful sight to her. It was fantastically proportioned; a thrilling thickness and a length that would more than satisfy her needs. Some part of her mind must have cast a more critical, medical eye over him before she decide it was safe to proceed, gripping the base with her thumb and forefinger and wrapping her lips around his bulbous purple head.

"Ugh." he grunted, his body curling slightly, hips tilting up and forward uncontrollably pressing his length deeper into her mouth but she was ready for him, tonguing him carefully and drawing him in as much as she dared.

Pre-cum spread over her tongue and she delighted in the flavour, sucking slightly, working her fingers more hoping to draw more from him.

"Jesus." he groaned, his eyes closing as he head dropped forward on to his chest and his fingers threading into her hair.

She tilted her head, looking up at the pleasure written on his face. She hummed softly and swirled her tongue around his head once more.

House opened his eyes and stared down at a sight he'd never thought he'd see, Allison Cameron's luscious, kiss-swollen red lips wrapped around the end of his cock, teasing him, tasting him.

He let her continue her slow sweet torture, this time without closing his eyes, as the sight of it was almost as arousing as the touch itself. That is until he couldn't bare it any more, until he thought just one more swirl of her tongue, one more kiss of her lips would bring this whole episode to a swift and premature conclusion.

He gripped her hair with a gentle firmness and took a step back rather than pulling her off him.

She gave him the same indignant look that he must have given her earlier.

He nodded his head in the direction of the bed, the meaning clear.

Cameron stood and took a step back before shimmying out of her pants letting them drop to the floor.

She stood there, a goddess in white lace panties.

Her fingertips teased the elastic, as much as he wanted to stop her, wanted to tease and taste her through that last taunting scrap of fabric he'd rather have not had the hassle of removing it later. He wanted all of her at his fingertips. And he wanted it now.

As her panties succumbed to gravity and she moved to the bed, he shuck the rest of his own clothing then crawled up her body kissing her ankle, knee, inner thigh, abdomen, sucked each of her breasts; a new grunt, groan or moan issued with each touch, before pressing his lips firmly to hers.

She pulled him in, arms around his neck, legs around his waist and lips around his pressing tongue; and it would be oh so easy to give in. He could smell her readiness, feel her wetness against his thigh. But he had the rest of her body to explore; he slithered down a little he returned to he exploration of her breasts.

Cameron felt like she was in some kind of heaven. Standing up while he practiced his ministrations she had felt dizzy and not entirely aware, lying down, however, she was more able to appreciate his touch, her body's reactions to every kiss and caress.

Her own hands smoothed over her belly, longing to reach further southwards.

His fingers closed around her left wrist and raised it above her head.

"And the other one."

She brought her right hand up on to the pillow of her own volition, her fingers knotting together.

"Don't move. I'll tie you down if I have to." He threatened.

She leaned up and took his earlobe between her teeth before whispering. "Next time."

He growled, scraping his stubble across her neck.

She gasped, her body arching up to him.

Their lips came together for a brief moment before his mouth moved down in search of new territory to explore.

He delighted in the feeling of her soft smooth skin beneath his lips, his tongue sweeping over her subtle curves. Her thighs parted to accommodate his body. He breathed deep through his nose as he lowered his face in front of her neatly trimmed pubic hair, parting her folds with his fingers.

Just breathing back out, made her shiver deliciously.

He smirked before pressing his face between her thighs and taking his fill of her.

A tongue that was normally so sharp, so good at causing pain was now doing wondrous things, insighting such fantastic pleasure.

Twitching, shivering and shaking.

Moaning, hissing and sighing.

She was taken to the precipice on more than one occasion but never allowed to cross into that wonderful blissful oblivion.

Hours could have passed. Her lower lip was swollen and red from chewing and biting it so much.

"House."

He smirked and looked up at her.

She could barely lift her head to look down at him.

House's smile widened and he pressed his lips to her inner thighs before bringing his body up over hers his hips resting against hers. Her hands gripped his head and pulled his lips down on hers. He was reluctant to kiss her, the taste of her still so strong on his tongue but she thrust her tongue past his lips and hummed loudly at what she found there.

Thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth, he gave her everything that she wanted. Well almost everything, her hips lifting up to his made it clear what else she needed from him.

House shifted a little, his body aligning with hers, the tip of his cock resting at her entrance.

A sigh slipped past her lips as their mouths parted slightly.

She stroked his cheek and stared up at him.

This was actually going to happen.

Her body was shaking all over.

With the slightest of shifts their bodies joined.

"Oh God." she breathed.

He slid inside her so very slowly until her body started to resist him then stilled.

Cameron's mind was racing; he was inside her. House was actually inside her. And given all the stimulation he'd provided elsewhere it took just a few seconds of this mantra running through her head for a climax to begin shuddering through her body.

House watched as her head tilted back and her body convulsed beneath him. He groaned softly as her body pulled at him, drawing his member deeper inside despite it's previous reluctance until he was embedded in her entire. He pressed his lips softly to hers as the strength and frequency of her spasms waned.

Initially, she barely seemed to register the additional touch but as she slowly recovered, she began to respond, kissing him with increasing intensity until her hips began to shift up to his encouraging him to continue.

She wanted him. She wanted all of him.

He drew back until only the tip rested in her warmth before pushing in again to the hilt.

Cameron gasped and scrapped her nails down his sides causing him to shudder over her as he began to press into her over and over.

His movements were slow, purposeful and strong interspersed with moments of frantic kissing and sweet caresses.

But as he moved his knees underneath him, shifting his position his kiss was tender and soft as if savoring it because it would be the last one.

She responded in kind, just in case it would be.

Her hands fell from around his neck and smoothed down his body as he raised his upper body away from hers.

Somewhere in her mind she must have been aware of how uncomfortable this position must have been for his leg, she knew he wouldn't be able to maintain it for long... that meant that it wouldn't be long before all of this was over. Cameron focused her gaze on his face and watched, fascinated, as his usual mask of control slipped. His fingers pressed fiercely into her hips as he thrust himself into her over and over. She shuddered feeling his length swell in her body, filling her more than she ever thought possible. Then moments later he filled her further still loosing himself in her entirely as he came deep in her body.

Ecstasy was written in every facet of his face. He'd never looked more beautiful.

It lasted only seconds though before he winced and frowned, his eyes still closed as he tried in vain to hold onto that piece of heaven.

She smoothed her hands down his abdomen, inviting him silently into her waiting arms. As he accepted, curling his body around hers, she sighed in blissful happiness and smoothed her hands over his back.

His chest heaved against her breasts, his breath hot and moist against her neck.

She moaned softly as she felt him move, his softening member slowly dislodging from her body but before he left her entirely she felt the softest flutter of his lips against her ear.

She smiled and closed her eyes feeling him drop heavily onto the mattress beside her. She relived every single second in her mind; every kiss, every touch, every thrust and it was glorious. Her hands rested on her belly and she squeezed her aching thighs together. She had just got to the moment when he pressed into her when she felt his hand on her belly, jerking her out of her trance with a slight yelp.

Her eyes fluttered open finding him leaning over her, she stared up at him incredulously.

"You didn't come. At the end, did you?"

She shook her head.

His hand began to move lower, she slid her fingers around his wrist.

"You don't..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said shaking off her hand and moving his body lower, parting her aching thighs to accommodate his body.

"House..."

He spread her folds gently, he smirked slightly as her body slowly expelled his offering before he thrust two fingers deep inside her body.

"House!" she cried, her hips thrusting up but her thighs clamping together in conflicting gestures.

"What?" he asked, his fingers working slowly forward until he found the rough pad that indicated her g-spot.

"It hurts." she whispered, but her body seemed to move towards his ministrations not away from them.

"Are you sure about that?" he said kissing her knee, his fingers still working that sweet spot. "Does it really hurt? Or is it that good kind of hurt? The one that makes pleasure feel so much better." he continued, wiggling his thumb until it found the nub of her clitoris.

She moaned loudly, and after a moments consideration she slowly and almost reluctantly parted her thighs giving into his delicious torture.

With a smirk on his lips, he flicked his thumb and curled his fingers.

"House." She gasped.

He grinned.

"Come on, Cameron. Is that really what you moan when you touch yourself?"

She shook her head.

"Say it." he whispered, his lips moving from her knee and down her thigh.

She shook her head again, her body shaking at the sensations he sent cascading through her body.

"Say it." he commanded.

Cameron gulped audibly.

She was discovering that sex with House was like playing with fire; it was mesmerizing, utterly dangerous and once she'd discovered it, she found that she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life without it.

She licked her lips and breathed the word he wanted to hear; "Greg."

Her reward was his head lowering to her sex and taking that wondrous little bundle of nerves into his talented mouth.

"Oh God, Greg." she moaned her fingers threading into his hair.

He hummed loudly, tongued her clitoris relentlessly, circled his fingers against her g-spot with increasing pressure.

It didn't take long for him to achieve his goal.

The cry she emitted as she came could probably have been heard back in Princeton, her body arched and twisted.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." she chanted.

But his grip on her thigh was tight, keeping her body against his continually lashing tongue and beckoning fingers.

"Urgh, Greg." she breathed as her body stopped moving but her inner muscles continued to twitch and spasm.

He stopped his ministrations, instead simply resting the flat of his tongue against her clitoris and holding his fingers still inside her to help eke out the last waves of her climax.

Aside from her pelvic floor clutching at his fingers the only other movement he felt or saw from her was the twitch of her fingers on his scalp.

What seemed like minutes after her orgasm began he heard her take a deep and gasping breath, as her body clutched at his fingers one last time.

Despite his care, she cried out as he removed his hand and tongue from her over-stimulated flesh.

He took one long look over her body admiring his handiwork for a moment before getting to his feet in search of his pills.

She was still out of it by the time he swallowed two pills, cleaned himself up and settled down on the bed at her side, leaving a good foot of empty mattress between their naked bodies.

Cameron was only vaguely aware of his return to the bed, she thought about seeking out his body and curling against him but she was entirely too warm and didn't think her body could cope with any more of his heat.

She opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling, not quite trusting of her muscles to move just yet. But she needed to ask him something, and perhaps not being able to see him while she asked it was a good thing.

"House..."

"Ah." he admonished softly.

"Greg."

"Better."

"Was this... is this just... just sex?" she asked timidly.

She could tell he'd turned her head to look at her. She didn't dare return his gaze afraid of what she might see.

"I don't know about you, or what kinda sex you might of had before, but sex like that..." she felt his hand reach out to hers, their fingers curling and entwining. "...Sex like that is never just sex."

Cameron turned her head in his direction and smiled over at him. Elation filing her when he smiled back.


	3. (In The End)

**Everyboydy's Free**

 **A/N:** This felt like it needed a little rounding off so I came up with this short chapter.

* * *

 **(In The End)**

Cameron flopped onto House's chest exhausted and sweaty, her thighs aching and her body still clutching at his slowly softening length.

"Cameron." he murmured softly after a few moments.

"Mmm."

"Don't suppose there are any cookies left?"

"Uh-uh." she responded negatively.

He grunted softly in annoyance.

"But I'm hungry." he whined.

"What time is it?" she said to herself. Lifting her head, the alarm clock show that it was close to 7pm. "Dinner?"

They had spent a glorious afternoon exploring each others bodies culminating in another long and sensual bout of sex. And Cameron had to admit she'd worked up quite an appetite too.

"But that means going outside. And getting dressed." he said smoothing his hands over her ass.

"True. But it also means undressing me later."

House pouted and sighed deeply. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." she said pressing her lips softly to his.

His hands smoothed up her back as he kissed her back slowly and thoroughly.

She sighed contentedly, her hand cupping his cheek.

"This feels so good" she whispered softly.

"Hmmm," he hummed agreeably. "And you want to go to a restaurant and eat."

"You said you were hungry and I need food if we're gonna have sex again."

"Can't argue with that." he said rolling her onto her back and grinning down at her. "Dinner it is then." he said, reluctantly removing his body from hers.

He limped around the room collecting his clothes and tossing hers with careful precision directly at her face.

She giggled and started dressing. She drew on her panties, bra and blouse before making her way over to her suitcase in search of something a little lighter than the pants she'd worn that morning.

"Can I undress you now?" House asked stepping up behind her, his fingers toying with the elastic of her panties.

"No, dinner first."

"Why do you have to make things so hard?" he said leaning in, pressing his half hard cock against her ass.

She groaned softly and leaned back into him.

"I promise I'll work very diligently to make things hard again later." she said standing upright.

"Well, if you're wearing these to dinner," he said taking the shorts from her hands and holding them up for his inspection, "I don't think you'll have too much trouble."

* * *

His hand rested on the small of her back as they stepped into the restaurant. It was busy, very busy. She felt herself shrink slightly and hesitate.

House leaned closer, putting his arm around her more firmly. "Just enjoy yourself, Cameron." he said echoing his words from earlier that day.

She smiled softly and further into his embrace as the maitre d' checked their room numbers and located them a table. With a polite smile, he led them over to a large booth and offered them a menu.

"Can I take..."

"Two scotches." House stated.

The maitre d' nodded, and turning on his heel.

Cameron raised her eyebrows in question at House.

"You did say you'd share a scotch with me earlier."

"True... I just don't know if it's the best drink to go with steak."

"Everything goes with steak." he replied.

Cameron smirked and returned to perusing her menu but with each description of a menu item she found her attentions wandering back to House; remembering how delicious he tasted, thinking about how she might describe him, longing to taste him again.

"What?" he asked, catching her staring.

She smiled and took her bottom lip into her mouth, imaging that she was still able to taste him.

He smirked able to sense where her mind was at. "Food first. Know what you're having?"

"Sirloin, fries, peppercorn sauce and sauteed vegetables. And a brownie sundae too."

House nodded.

"Quite an appetite you have there. Every time I see you eat at work you seem to just pick at a salad or something."

"I don't think our job qualifies as a strenuous activity most of the time."

"But one afternoon with me and your picking out at 16oz steak and a big enough sweet for two?"

"I'm preparing for the evening ahead as well."

He grinned.

"I like your thinking. I'll have the same." he said setting down his menu and leaning closer. "So, about this evening... what did you have in mind?"

Cameron smiled setting down her menu and opening her mouth...

"House!"

The couple sighed and turned their heads to look out across the tables seeing Chase waving at them and making his way over.

House groaned softly and wished the waiter would arrive with their drinks already.

Still, as Cameron shimmied around to his side and he set his arm across her shoulders he figured it could have been worse. And the sight of Chase's confused and slightly disgusted face was just the icing on the cake.

"Hey." he said taking a seat at the booth. "You ran two off pretty quick earlier. Everything okay?"

"She had a desperate need for my body. Barely made it back to the room before she ripped my clothes off."

Chase closed his eyes and shook his head. "I didn't need to know that."

"You did ask."

"Have you ordered yet?" Chase said reaching for a menu.

House set his hand on the menu preventing him from lifting it.

"Did it occur to you that we might want to eat alone?" he said in a dangerously low tone.

The Australian's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

A tense silence settled between the three.

It was shattered by the sound of Foreman dropping a large duffle bag to the floor beside their table. "Hey guys." he sighed making a shooing motion to Chase so that he could take a seat.

Chase looked up at Foreman before returning his gaze to House wondering what he should do. House leaned back and removed his hand from the menu, resigned to leaving his imagination to try figure out what exactly Cameron has planned for them later.

Chase moved over and Foreman slid into the booth next to him picking up the menu and staring at it with a vacant expression.

"So what's with the bag?" Chase asked trying to make conversation, though he was clearly astounded that Foreman had yet to clock House's arm around Cameron's shoulders.

"Things weren't working out with Sharon." he answered.

"She kicked you out?"

"I left. Hotel's fully booked for the conference though, I'll need to check into another hotel after dinner."

"Aw I'm sorry, Foreman." Cameron said emphatically.

"Have my room." House with a shrug.

"Yeah, ri..." Foreman said looking up at them properly, his speech faltering as he took in their closeness, a frown spreading across his brow.

House smirked, leaning closer to Cameron as he murmured.

"You don't mind if I sleep over again, do you Cameron?"

"I thought that was the plan." she responded in the same amused tone.

"I haven't really be read into the plan now, have I?" he said looking down at her, "Though, if Chase hadn't shown up, I'm sure I'd be well versed by now."

"Hey, I was going to leave until Foreman showed up. Still can."

House opened his mouth but Cameron beat him to it.

"Stay. Eat."

Chase nodded and returned to his perusal of the menu.

"Wait, wait, wait." Said Foreman holing up his hands. "You two are... what?"

Cameron remained quiet, House had assured her that whatever this was it was more than sex but she had no idea how much more.

"Well, I haven't given her my letterman jacket yet but we're going steady." he said in a slightly higher pitched voice. Before resuming in his normal voice. "This isn't high school, Foreman."

"But..."

"Your drinks." The waiter said arriving and setting down to large scotches.

Foreman and Chase stared as Cameron picked up a glass of whiskey and took a sip. "What?" she asked, a hint of mild irritation in her voice.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. Two Sirloins with fries and a side of sauteed veg and peppercorn sauce. Then two brownie sundaes for dessert." House said ordering for both him and Cameron.

"That's a lot of food." Chase said eying Cameron suspiciously.

House opened his mouth to speak but he was beaten to the punch.

"We worked up quite an appetite what with all the wild kinky sex we had this afternoon." she shot back at him, "Now, are you going to order?"

Chase gulped and nodded returning his eyes to the menu.

"I'll have what he's having." Foreman said leaning back into the booth.

House just grinned and murmured. "In your dreams, Foreman."

* * *

The meal passed quickly without any further mention of House and Cameron's budding relationship.

"Drinks?" Chase asked once the meal was cleared.

"Nope. I'm gonna grab my stuff outta my room then get naked with Cameron in hers."

Cameron covered her face with her hands.

"There will probably be drinks but you most certainly are not invited."

"Okay, I am out of here."

Foreman sighed and let him out picking up his bag as Chase made his way to the bar.

"You're sure it's okay for me to have your room?" he asked, his gaze flicking at Cameron.

"Yes." House replied getting to his feet.

"It's fine, Foreman." Cameron confirmed.

He nodded and made their way to the elevator.

Arriving on the right floor, they stepped out into the hall. Cameron smiled at House then turned right. House tilted his head and watched her go.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Have to? No. I want to and I can." He said turning left and leading the way to his room.

It took just a few minutes for him to pull all his stuff together from his room and zip up his suitcase.

"House." Foreman said as House wheeled his case to the door.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"I mean..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what you mean." House said looking down at his case. "I... We're figuring it out."

"You like her?"

House didn't say anything, just looked at him and gave the slightest nod.

"Okay. Good luck. Try not to kill each other."

"The sex is good but..."

"House."

He nodded. "See you in the morning."

The door swung closed behind him.

House ambled along the corridor, coming to a stop outside Cameron's room. He raised his cane about to knock but stopped.

What was he doing?

* * *

He stared into the bottom of his glass as he sipped the last drop of his fourth scotch, slightly distorted by the glass he saw Cameron sway over the threshold and make her way over to him.

"Two more." she said to the bartender taking the seat next to him. "So, that didn't take long."

He glanced over at her.

She turned and caught his eye.

House raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"I expected you to freak out at some point, just didn't think it would be so soon." She reached for her drink. "What did Foreman say to you?"

"Nothing important."

"And yet you came here to drink instead of coming back to my room."

He sighed and downed his glass in one before indicating to the bartender for another.

"Greg." she said softly.

House closed his eyes and tried to force out memories of her crying out his given name just a few hours ago.

"You know, it's not like I expected this to happen. I like you, have done for a while now. I've really liked spending time with you the past two days. I _loved_ the sex. I want more; more sex, more time with you."

"How can you..."

"Every relationship starts with taking a chance."

"And you wanna take a chance with me?"

"Yeah."

"There's got to be something seriously wrong with you."

"I can't help how I feel about you."

"Maybe, but you can choose what you do about it."

"You wouldn't be worrying if you didn't care."

"Who say's I'm worrying? Maybe I just wanted to enjoy a quiet drink."

The bartender brought over another glass of scotch and set it in front of him, House took the glass in hand but before he could lift it to his lips Cameron set her hand on the rim.

She stood and he stared up at her.

He could feel his body shudder as she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You can do what you like, House. I'd just prefer it was me. You know where I am if you change your mind."

He breathed.

It was a mistake as his body filled with her heady scent. Dear god, she was intoxicating. He couldn't help his arms sliding around her waist pulling her closer. It seemed entirely natural to press his nose to her neck and breathe deeply.

It was impossible to hide how he felt now that he knew what she felt like in his arms, against his lips, bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Allison." he murmured softly, speaking her given name for the first time.

"What do you want, Greg?"

He sighed softly as he brushed his lips against her collarbone.

"You. But..."

"Let's start with that and go from there okay?" she said cupping his cheeks.

He looked up at her.

"You sure you want me?"

"Very sure." she said with a grin. "So... back to our room?"

"Our room. I like the sound of that." he said standing and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Cameron smiled up at him as she lay down on the bed and beckoned him over. She watched closely as he hesitated before moving closer and laying down beside her.

His gaze seemed to peer into her very soul, he was searching for the reason why she wanted him. The thing is she wasn't really sure herself, all she knew was that her world would be worse off without him.

"You okay?" she asked softly, smoothing her hand over his cheek.

His answer was to arms tight around her waist and pull her close, burying his nose in her hair.

"So is that a yes or a no?

"Yes." he breathed. "Yes." House said again moving to look her in the eye.

She smiled and seemed to glow from the very deepest part of herself.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards and he murmured with solemn reverence, "You're beautiful."

A blush began to spread over her cheeks but before pink could become red he pressed his lips to hers and set to work making her forget any embarrassment.

* * *

Pjs on.

Teeth brushed.

Lights out.

They settled together on the bed, the darkness wrapping around them.

"Goodnight, Allison." he murmured into her hair, hugging her body close.

"Goodnight, Greg." came her sleepy whisper.

* * *

The sun crept through the curtains waking the new couple. They spoke no words as they took turns visiting the bathroom. Smiles were shared as clothes were removed and their bodies came together.

"Good morning." House muttered between pants as he held her in their post-coital bliss.

"It certainly is." Cameron replied into his chest.

He smiled widely and nuzzled her neck until she turned her head and put her lips to his.

She sighed softly into his embrace.

"Don't suppose you ordered breakfast again?" he murmured against her lips.

"Nope." she said settling down on his chest once more.

His fingertips drifted up and down her back, slowly and teasingly. She shuddered and somehow shifted closer.

"I'm never going to move from this spot if you keep doing that."

"Maybe I don't want you to move." he said softly his fingers continuing to move over her skin.

She tilted her head and looked up at him.

"Just maybe?" she said playfully.

He smiled softly and murmured a single word. "Stay."

Her lips ghosted across his, closing his eyes he lost himself in that delicate touch.

"I'm not going anywhere." she promised reluctantly removing her body from his, standing and stretching. She was confident in her body and enjoyed the feeling of his eyes appraising her as she worked the kinks from her back and stretched her aching and usually unused muscles.

Casting her eyes over his entirely relaxed and naked form, she found a smile spreading across her own lips.

Eyes met and smiles widened further, the day drifted lazily on.

* * *

"This isn't right." Cameron said looking at her ticket.

"What?" House asked with a sigh, focused on his video game.

"It says I'm in business class. They must have made a mistake." she said worrying she may have gotten someone else's seat. "I'm going to talk to the attendants."

She made to stand but before she could get her feet under her House muttered.

"Wait." a moment passed as he leveled up in his game, he took the opportunity to glance over at her ticket. "It's right." he said returning to his game. "You're in the seat next to me."

"How did you...?"

"I got us upgraded. No chance of me arguing with Foreman if we're not even in the same cabin, you can sleep all you like."

A smile spread over her lips as she watched him continue to play his game. Leaning in she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He was still focused on his game but the corners of his mouth rose slightly.

Cameron rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She drifted between consciousness and slumber sure in the knowledge that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
